Fun in the Dark
by BloodCrystals94
Summary: Camping out during a solid black night, Moses finds a way to have a little fun with Jay. MosesXJay.


It was dark. Not that night time was ever bright. But that sleepless midnight was different from the others. The moon was gone, hidden behind clouds he couldn't see. The stars weren't visible no matter how hard he looked. There was only black above them.

The wind was bitter as it nipped at his exposed skin. He cringed and shuddered, goose bumps rising all over his body. Instinctively his arm moved to wrap itself around him. The movement brought the attention of a certain red haired bandit drawn to him though and he inwardly groaned. The last thing he needed was Moses preaching like the 'older brother' he claimed to be about how his 'little bro' needed sleep.

"Jay..?" His words sounded slurred. "Whatcha doin'?"

The ninja didn't want to answer. He wanted to roll over and face the other way to hide himself as best he could. He hated being so weak to the bandit. It was almost like Moses had a power he didn't know about over him. Jay felt helpless under the gaze of the bigger man. "I moved. Is that a problem?"

Gravel crunched beside him. Shifting noises followed. "Are ya cold?"

He shook his head then remembered it was probably too dark for his team mate to see. So he voiced his answer. "No." The lie stung. Not just because he craved heat but lately fibbing to Moses got his stomach to drop and his heart to feel heavy. Another reason he needed to put distance between them.

More movement. What was that stupid bandit doing? Having a seizure? The sound was loud and Jay glanced around the surroundings, only to see shadows. Was there even a point in keeping his eyes open any longer? He closed them and silence over came the area. Moses had fallen still thank god.

Suddenly he was touched. It wasn't gentle either. It was a rough hand on his shoulder rolling him over onto his back and in a flash the arm was pulling him by the side towards warmth. The source was indeed Moses. It seemed he had taken it upon himself to keep his little brother warm for the night. How he saw through the lie only an idiot wouldn't know.

Jay's cheeks were stained red. He wriggled and squirmed, making small noises as he attempted to escape the strong grasp. He failed, of course, and went limp after awhile. He knew all too well he was much weaker when it came to physical strength and that thought got him angrier. What enraged him was the fact he liked being so close to Moses. Feeling the hard chest against his cheek and the calloused flesh under his fingertips made his heart soar. He was almost happy. That is, until reality hit him and he remembered just who he was.

With a burst of energy he tried to escape again and, once more, stayed firmly put in the arms that captivated him. Damn his small body. Yet again it went against him.

Moses chuckled, a deep rumbling that sent chills down Jay's spine. "No use tryin', Little Bro'." He sounded amused, angering the ninja even more. "Ain't I warmer?"

Yes, he was. But Jay would never admit that to him. Instead he snorted and leaned his head back as far as possible. "I feel disgusted. What if I catch fleas of some kind? Have you ever thought you might pass on such things?"

"Hey," He was hurt. Oh great. More guilt and emotion running through his body, "I don't got no fleas. An' I don't have any diseases."

Jay snorted. "Whatever. Just don't bite me. There isn't a cure for rabies yet."

It startled him when he felt the hand on his back begin to move. Violet eyes widened to mere pin points. God no, not that. Anything but that. It would make it all so much worse. The urge was already peaking. Frantically he pushed with his hands against the body pressed up to him. "Wh-what are you doing?!" He demanded after getting nowhere with his strength.

"Yer cold, ain't you?" Dammit he was grinning. That blasted bandit found it all one big joke to make him wither and squirm. "I'm just tryin' t' warm you up a bit."

"This is _not_ warming me up!" Jay hissed, not wanting the others to hear. It wasn't that big of a mission but Will asked for Senel and Shirley to go along anyways to check out a disturbance over by the Ferines Village. The duct had broken down and in the day's time it would take to repair, they decided that sleeping outdoors was fine. How could an innocent camp out possibly turn into something like _this_?!

"Aw, c'mon, Jay. I can feel your startin' t' get hotter right now. Or maybe I need to feel a little more?" The hand went lower and Jay squeaked as he felt the long fingers trail along his hip, dipping down towards his pelvis. Before it entered the nether regions they lifted up the edge of his jacket and snuck inside. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe Moses wasn't as stupid as he thought.

The bandit pressed his face into the smaller boy's hair and hummed when he heard the noise escape the teen's throat. Taking it as a sign of happiness, he continued letting his hand roam around under the thick jacket, feeling the soft and tender skin underneath his palm. It was indeed cold. Much colder than him, yet somehow it made his want for more contact bigger than ever. He traced circles with his middle and pointer finger into the small of Jay's back, pressing down in a massaging manner.

Jay's eyes flickered closed. Despite his mind screaming to get away he couldn't help enjoy the touches. It felt so good he started to lose himself into a dazed state. Every fibre in his body raged how wrong it was, but it didn't matter. He was happy being there in those arms with that kind of attention. It wasn't until the hand disappeared did he open his eyes again and tilt his head upwards questioningly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the red heads face. He almost cried out when the hand reappeared stealthily on his hip again. This time following along his short lines.

"Stop it!" He whispered furiously. He shot his one hand out from off Moses' chest and grabbed at the moving limb.

The bandit whined. "Why?"

"What if they heard? Or worse yet _saw_?"

Cheekily, Moses grinned. Although Jay couldn't see it he certainly heard it in his voice and it made him scowl at how much the older man was enjoying all of it. "Then you'll have to be quiet."

"Moses I won—"

He was instantly shushed and the hand he held pressed against his mouth. "Y'don't need t' talk." The bandit smiled and removed his hand. Almost a second later it was replaced by something else. Something far better than a simple palm.

Jay froze. He grew still and laid there in shock as the mouth against his stayed there. He was kissing someone. No, worse than that. He was kissing _Moses_! He jolted backwards, finally gaining control over his actions and glared harshly through the darkness at where he thought the man's face was. "What the hell was—?"

"I told ya. Y'don't need t' talk." Hot breath hit his face and sent shivers down his entire body. He hesitated, knowing just how close their faces were and his eyes grew heavy. Why did he feel that way? What was that sensation? As Moses leaned in closer and brushed his lips against his own pink ones he thought to himself, 'Why am I doing this? Why won't I turn away? I could stop this at any moment yet I won't. Is it... is it because... I want to?' Whether or not that was the answer he didn't learn that then and there. His body took over and acted way before his brain did, a rare occasion in the life of Jay the Unseen, and startling Moses, he pressed forwards to close the space between them.

It started off gentle, simple long, sloppy kisses. Neither of them had much experience in romance. To be honest it was Jay's first kiss. Moses' second. He'd been dared as a kid to kiss his cousin on the lips for a new spear head and ended up locked up in his tent for a few days. That was the extent of it. So when he pressed his tongue against his partner's mouth he was strictly going off Csaba's talk about women and what they liked. Jay was close enough to a girl... right? He'd like the same thing as them, wouldn't he?

Turned out he did. The ninja was shy at first, not understanding just what was going on but over time he adjusted to the strange feeling of having the tongue inside his mouth and started to fight back with his own.

They parted for air moments later, breathing heavy. Their breaths mixed together, warm and cloudy in the frozen air. It didn't take long for their lips to crash together and another battle began.

While he was distracting the boy, Moses ran his hand over the male's side and over his hip. He was tempted to return his hand under the jacket but he knew that was long over. It was time to get to the new stuff. The better tricks. Slyly he went over the curve of the boy's waist and landed his hand on his ass. He smirked into the kiss as he heard Jay let out a soft moan and started to rub the sensitive area with his palm, massaging the pillow-like flesh using his fingers.

Jay pulled back from their make out session and let out a pant. "D...damn you..." he cursed weakly.

Moses grinned, glad he wasn't completely submissive... yet. "I could do a lot more if ya wanted." He breathed huskily into the pale ear, making the dark haired teen shudder in his hold.

"Try it." The demanding tone took him aback but he recovered quickly. Whilst his hand continued exploring the frail body he kissed the side of his head, making his slow way down to his ear again. He snaked out his tongue and licked the shell, loving the quiet groan the purple clad boy let out. Gleefully, and gaining confidence, he started to nibble his earlobe.

He placed his hand under Jay's head and rolled him over so he was on top. He made sure to keep his toes up and his knees bent so his weight didn't crush the figure under him. He'd never want to harm such perfection. He mentally cursed the clouds for stopping the light that could have shown the expression on Jay's face as he kissed down the side of his neck.

Reaching his collar bone he was just beginning to undo the large jacket with his free hand, the other rubbing teasingly on the pale boy's hip bone, when Jay let out a somewhat loud cry of surprise, not quite knowing what Moses was doing. They would have continued with their fun had a high pitch voice broken their concentration. "Jay..? Are you alright..?"

They froze. Oh crap. It was Shirley. Could she see in the dark? No, that wasn't an ability of the Merines. Either way they had no idea what to do.

"Uh... y-yes... sorry. I felt something touch my leg. Probably a spider." Jay stuttered out, praying to Nerifes the blonde girl believed him.

Miraculously she did. "Oh..." she yawned cutely. "Okay. Good night then."

"G... goodnight..." When the silence stayed heavy for a few more minutes, he shoved with all his might against the bandit's chest. The force was enough to get the man to roll off him and onto his own back.

Embarrassed, Jay rolled to face him and leaned in, hissing lowly. "Keep your hands to yourself. Got it?"

"But—"

"Got it?!" The phrase was repeated and Moses didn't have the balls to argue.

He sighed sadly. "Fine..."

Jay went quiet. That stupid bandit sounded disappointed. Was he too harsh? Most likely. Feeling guilty, the ninja pondered what he could do to make the red head's voice brighten. His mind settled on one thing and timidly he leaned forwards. Reaching out his hands he patted around till he found Moses' face and held it tight. Killing the last of his ego, he gently pressed his lips against his team mates and held it there until it was returned.

When they parted he let his fingertips linger on the high cheekbones and trailed one hand down the well toned chest. It dawned on him what he just did and flustered he flung himself onto his other side, facing his back to the one he slept with. "Good night, bandit."

Moses smiled. Sometimes Jay was an open book. He leaned on his arm, staring through the darkness at where he imagined Jay laid. "G'night, Little Bro'."


End file.
